memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lantizia
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Cyorxamp! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. --From Andoria with Love 14:54, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Shran! I've set up my user page now and begun work on tidying up when starfleet has encountered time travel. --Cyorxamp 15:23, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::You might want to consider logging in when you change your user page because we might not know it's you and consider those changes vandalism and revert them! :) -- Morder 22:05, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Good point :P... thanks for keeping such an eager eye... it was me as you can probably tell from the IP. Maybe anonymous editing of user pages should be disallowed just in case? --Cyorxamp 22:12, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Just to let you know, there's a difference between personal images and article images. Personal images are those images uploaded for personal use by a user. Article images are pictures uploaded for use in an actual article. We have policies preventing the uploading of personal images; as such, your image has been deleted. Sorry. :/ However, feel free to upload it to a free image hosting site like ImageShack and then link to the picture from your website. It has pretty much the same effect. :) --From Andoria with Love 16:42, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::Please do not blank talk pages. This could be construed as vandalism and would result in your being blocked from editing. Thanks. --31dot 17:06, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm not blanking it, I'm flagging it for deletion - whats the point of having a talk page for a file that will no longer exist... you've won already, I can't have the image. --Cyorxamp 17:07, 13 July 2008 (UTC) The discussion was for an image that was deleted... so, the discussion was deleted. A talk page without a subject page is a terrible thing. :-P --From Andoria with Love 17:08, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :::It is fine to flag something for deletion. The text should not be removed until the page is, though, so others know. --31dot 17:10, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Can I now get rid of all this chatter mess on this page? Seems kind of pointless. --Cyorxamp 17:13, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::See , specifically archive, don't delete. The short answer is "not really". --OuroborosCobra talk 17:14, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh what bliss --Cyorxamp 17:17, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh wait, there appears to be nothing here (again)... likely because I've blanked the page this talk page related to. It was just a little pointless and made up, and this talk was similarly about something made up and pointless. So it's gone. Someone will likely find this annoying for arbitrary reasons - to you I say... just delete this entire account if it'll remove this talk page and profile... I don't use it any more. --Cyorxamp (talk) 17:09, January 3, 2018 (UTC)